


欲拒还迎

by mosuhanchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosuhanchen/pseuds/mosuhanchen
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	欲拒还迎

【一】

我爱上一个变态。

【二】

“啊……”

童若忆穿着黑色皮质露乳束缚比基尼，双手被手铐禁锢在床头，以羞人姿势跪趴在床上，暗紫色的灯光与粉色的大床交相辉映，这间房的摆设和她第一次在夜店里看到的一模一样，四面墙上挂满各种骇人的道具和让人看了就面红耳赤的情趣用品。此刻她趴在床上，裸露的臀部已经呈现几条泛红的鞭痕，隐隐作痛里竟带着丝丝快意。

颜慕手握皮鞭，听到童若忆因为她的抽打而尖叫，心里异常兴奋，随后又是狠狠一鞭，童若忆尖叫得格外动人，颜慕放下皮鞭，解开束缚着童若忆的比基尼，使她的双乳与臀部直接暴露在眼中，右手中指落在她的腰部背沟，以最轻柔的动作缓缓往后滑动，经过股沟在早已泛滥的私密处打转，俯身贴近童若忆的耳朵，轻轻吐出一口温热的气息，伸出舌头舔舐耳垂，“想要吗？”

从颜慕手指触碰到童若忆开始，童若忆便出于本能的绷紧神经，身体的每一寸肌肤都变得格外敏感，那在她身体上作乱的手指，在私密处打转挑逗却迟迟不进入满足她体内无尽的空虚感的手指，想要它离她的身体远一点，又想要它更进一步。通红的耳朵感受到温热的气息，越来越烫，那湿润灵巧的舌致命的舔舐，差点要了童若忆的命。

“不……不要……”

童若忆颤抖着声音结结巴巴说完，却被颜慕强行抬起头，与她相视，早已泪流满面，因为隐忍与克制，下唇已经被咬得看不清唇色。

“我们若忆真是不乖巧呢，这里……”颜慕用中指狠狠按压她下身的花核，引来她一阵嘤咛，“可比你的嘴诚实多了。”

“慕……唔嗯……”

颜慕吻住她的唇，蜻蜓点水般便又离开，右手离开下身，从身后握住她身前的柔软，将手指上沾染的蜜液涂在硬挺的乳尖上，“接下来，我要教你玩一个新游戏……”

转过童若忆的身体，使她平躺在床上，到边上的墙上取了一副分腿束缚带，将她的双腿分开，全身上下尽数暴露出来。

童若忆脸颊发烫，闭着眼睛，害羞得不敢直视颜慕，虽然她们之前已经做过，但颜慕顾及她的身体并没有使用任何道具，现在她的身体状况极好，晚上颜慕下班回来，居然笨到主动提出和她玩游戏，只能说追悔莫及……

童若忆可以说是初涉情事，与颜慕这种情场老手相比，还有很多东西不懂，明明体格比颜慕大许多，在情事这方面，却总是不能占据主导权，这让她很是懊恼，虽然她们从认识到现在也没做过几次，可每一次她都是承受的一方，她也想像颜慕一样，拥有各种能力，她也想，让颜慕臣服于她，在她身下婉转承欢，她更想看她因她而情动的模样。

“嗯……”

一声撩人心弦的呻吟从童若忆口中溢出，颜慕沿着她修长的双腿内侧缓缓向上移动，到腿根部停下，转而托着她的臀部，触碰到刚才鞭打的伤痕，童若忆绷直身体，臀部肌肉收缩，双手双腿都被束缚着，无法动弹，如砧上鱼肉，任人宰割。

“颜慕……别……那里……哈啊……”

童若忆腰部微微弓起，胸前的柔软也随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，身体里如同千万只虫蚁噬咬，痉挛难耐，勉强从牙缝里挤出几个字，“别用……嘴……”

“哈啊……”

舌尖探入，尽可能抵达最深处，以灵巧的方式律动，那人的阵阵呻吟刺激着她的听觉神经，动作更甚，在那人颤抖着身体似无法承受时，才抬起埋在腿间的小脑袋，眼里满满的情欲，唇边也沾染不少来自童若忆的蜜液，急切地吻住她的双唇，青涩地吮吸，舌尖攻破牙关，伸入其中横冲直撞、胡搅蛮缠……

【三】

“颜慕，你真的很变态！”

早上吃早餐的时候，童若忆一屁股坐在椅子上，尽管椅子是软座，还是让她出于本能的弹跳起来，她忘了她的臀部昨晚经受了怎样的折磨。

颜慕坐下不紧不慢地喝了一口牛奶，童若忆的反应差点让她把口中的牛奶全部喷出来，弯着眉眼，露出一抹假笑，“我还可以更变态。”

怎么会有这样忘事的人？明明昨晚是她主动提出要陪她玩游戏的，明明她改邪归正之后，SM方面的游戏在脑海里也渐渐淡了，主要还是考虑到她可能会不喜欢，这种游戏得是对方心甘情愿才好玩，她从没想过要勉强她。

“过来！”

拍拍身边的位置，示意她过来坐，童若忆看起来步履维艰，昨晚也没有太激烈吧！因为她是第一次玩，颜慕已经降低难度了。

童若忆走到颜慕身边，一副受了委屈的小媳妇模样，颜慕仰头看着她，牵着她的手， 纤细的手腕上还残留手铐留下的浅浅勒痕，漂亮的眸子里充盈着似水柔情，说话的声调也比平时降低了几个度，“不喜欢的话，以后不玩了好不好？”

“喜欢……”童若忆几乎是毫无缝隙的接上颜慕的话，随后才意识到自己在说什么，低着头，殷红蔓延至耳根。

颜慕嘴角勾勒出明显的弧度，站起身来搂着她的脖子，意味不明的笑眼试图对上她的视线。

“我的意思是……偶尔还是可以玩玩的……”

童若忆支支吾吾说着话，双手无处安放，眼前这个人，不论何时何地，总有让她失去组织语言的能力。

颜慕看着她的耳朵红得像熟透的樱桃，秀眉一挑，放下手臂，揣进兜里，往客厅沙发走去，“我去给你拿垫子。”

【四】

“咳嗯……小姐。”

颜慕的父亲替她安排的贴身管事在客厅玄关处轻咳两声，沙发上正在嬉戏的两人根本没有把她放在眼里，不得已才唤颜慕。

颜慕停止调戏童若忆，换上一副清冷的面容，瞥一眼玄关处躬身站着的管事，说是管事，其实不过是金父派来监视她一举一动的细作，颜慕从不给她好脸色，“有事？”

“这是颜先生派人送来的请帖，让您务必参加。”

管事递出一张请帖，颜慕不紧不慢地过去，接过打开，满脸不屑，“父亲真是庸俗，居然让我去参加这种酒会。”

“颜先生还说……”

“说什么？请你搞清楚自己的身份，去把我的电脑拿过来，我亲自给他说。”

回去坐在沙发上，童若忆在旁边沉默着，刚刚观察颜慕的反应，只有她讨厌的事才会这样生气，她知道现在最好什么都不要问，否则会适得其反，乖乖坐在旁边，看管事一副畏畏缩缩提心吊胆的样子将电脑安放在茶几上，退出门外。

“如果是因为酒会的事，就不必说了，你必须去！”

才拨通视频通话，颜父就怒气冲冲的来一句，颜慕眉头皱得更深，“那种相亲现场，在您眼里我就这么廉价吗？”

“参加这个酒会的人谁不是名门望族？你去看看有没有合乎心意的人，然后挑个好日子，把婚结了！”

“您恐怕忘了答应我的事。”

“颜慕，你始终是要找一个男人结婚的，童若忆算什么？最多算你在外面养的情人……”

哐当……

电脑落在地上摔个粉碎，手握成拳，身体因为生气而微微颤抖着，背对着童若忆，慢慢调整呼吸。

童若忆在旁边听着两人的对话，紧张得手心直冒冷汗，之前颜父就不怎么看好她，怀疑她是因为颜慕在她自己夜店的人贩子手里买下她，怀疑她有斯德哥尔摩综合征勒令颜慕离开她，之后她为了证明，不得已到医院接受诊断和治疗一个月，还好颜父顾及颜慕，诊疗结束后才勉强同意两人交往，可就算她无可救药的爱上颜慕是因为斯德哥尔摩，那些真情里也绝没有半分假意，刚才听颜父的言辞，对她没有半点认可，她在他眼里，什么都不是。

心脏如被人生拉硬扯，生痛得让人窒息，鼻尖酸涩，连接泪腺的神经被触动，似有液体在眼眶里打转，模糊了澄澈的双眸。

颜慕感觉腰上一紧，背部感受到那人贴近后的体温，反握住缠在腰际的双手，脸颊靠近在她颈间蹭蹭的脑袋，“不用在意他说的话。”

“我说过不会不要你，我……非你不可。”

【五】

颜慕迫于无奈还是去参加了那个无聊的酒会，说到底，就是相亲现场，还都是名门望族，那些纨绔子弟，个个油腻得让人看了就想吐，还有那些被捧在手心里的贵族小姐，不是头发长见识短，就是有胸无脑，没一个看着顺眼的，想起在家里乖乖等她的童若忆，青春靓丽、羞涩可人、身材曼妙……不知道比这些庸脂俗粉好多少倍？

一想到童若忆，根本耐不住性子等到酒会结束，直接开车回家，打开门，屋里一片漆黑，不是说会等她回来吗？怎么不见人影？

“唔……”刚推开卧室的门，便被人粗暴的拽进屋里，抵在墙上，身体接触到冰凉的墙壁，来不及做反应，双唇就被狠狠吻住，霸道狂野，吻得毫无章法。

“若忆……”颜慕双手无力地推搡着如发疯的野兽般的童若忆，太粗鲁了，唇瓣都被弄痛了，刚刚还夸她青涩乖巧，怎么变成现在这副模样？

童若忆将她乱动的手钳制住交叉束缚于头顶上方，牙关久攻不破，终于放开她的唇，额头相抵，呼吸急促，“有……合心意的人……吗？”

黑夜里那双漂亮的眸子如夜空中的星辰般发着光，颜慕虽然动弹不得，却起了逗弄她的坏心思，“酒会上的那些人全都不合我心意。”

“真的！”

童若忆因为高兴而放松警惕，不小心松开了钳制颜慕的双手，颜慕双手脱了束缚，知道心计得逞，打开灯，故作姿态地绕过童若忆，坐在床上，表情冷淡，“不过，我在去洗手间的走廊上，看上一个穿着英式女仆装的姑娘……”

“颜慕，你喜新厌旧，你花言巧语，你……”

“我什么？”颜慕努力憋着笑，差点憋出内伤，缓缓走过去，站在童若忆面前，低声询问。

“你个大骗子！”

“我们游戏的房间里有一套英氏女仆装，你穿着给我洗澡好不好？”

童若忆一颗泪珠挂在脸上，不可置信的睁大眼睛瞪着颜慕，这到底是什么妖艳变态？关键是她居然无法拒绝她，真的想不通，她到底有什么魔力？

傻愣愣地点头，表示同意。

【六】

颜慕双手环胸倚在浴室门边，看着一身女仆装的童若忆在浴缸旁边放热水，果然举手投足都那么赏心悦目，这身制服始终隐隐勾着颜慕的心，从她换上这身衣服出现在她面前时，全身神经都异常兴奋，神经中枢甚至叫嚣着想要驱动身体去将这身衣服从她身上一层一层的剥下来……

“主人，水放好了。”

童若忆调好水温，将浴缸放满水，就在颜慕面前微微躬身，称呼其为主人，这是穿上女仆装后颜慕又一次提出的要求。

颜慕轻轻应一声，就走到浴缸前，背对着童若忆，以主人的姿态冷冷开口，“替我把衣服脱了。”

童若忆乖乖站在她身后，一手揽着她盈盈一握的腰肢，一手拉着她身上晚礼服的拉链缓缓往下拉，当看到她如凝脂般的背部肌肤时，脸颊开始渐渐发烫，喉结滚动，不禁咽了口水。

礼服滑落，只剩胸衣和底裤，童若忆转过身去，结结巴巴开口，“这个……你……你自己来吧……”

“怎么？你第一次看我的身体吗？”颜慕无奈摇头，心里却十分欣喜，自己脱掉身上仅剩的衣物，躺进浴缸里，头枕在边上，“把你衣服脱了，进来！”

命令式不容反驳的语气，童若忆慢吞吞的没有任何动作，颜慕皱着眉头坐起身子，“转过身来，对着我脱。”

“我现在是你的主人，作为奴仆的你怎么能不听话呢？”

童若忆没办法，这是游戏规则，她不能打破，可是对着她脱衣服，将自己完全暴露在她面前，她真的做不到，她的羞耻心不允许，虽然她们已经坦诚相待，颜慕甚至还用嘴碰过她的那里，可还是害羞，还是无法大大方方做让人面红耳赤的事。

磨磨蹭蹭的开始解扣子，颜慕就坐着目不转睛的盯着她看，直到她褪去最后一件衣物，才露出满意的微笑。

童若忆的脸此刻像曝晒在烈日之下，灼热烫伤感一时无法消散，坐进浴缸里，准备替颜慕擦背，不料她却转过身来面对着她，左手如水蛇般滑过她的大腿内侧，来到腿根……

“嘶……”

感觉一颗冰凉的硬物随着她的手指进入体内，越进越深，一种无法用言语形容的快感从神经急速传入大脑皮层，手指有节奏的律动将其发挥到极致，童若忆双手紧紧抓住浴缸边缘，仰头闭着眼睛承受，嘴里不断溢出呻吟，呼吸越来越急促……

“喜欢吗？”

倾身贴近，两具胴体贴合得毫无间隙，颜慕诱人的双唇附在她的耳朵上，声线比平时明显低了几分，说出来的话语如鬼魅般魅惑人心。

“不……”

“不喜欢吗？”

颜慕起了坏心，明知身下的妙人已无法承受，思绪毫不清晰，却仍然故意逗弄，手指快速律动几下，便将那颗深入她体内的晶莹剔透的玉珠带出，在水中发出噗嗤的羞人声响。

童若忆被她突然退出体外，身下的空虚感更加强烈，抓住浴缸边缘的手指节泛白，唇干舌燥，想要触碰湿润的东西，想要被人填满。

“阿慕……”

颜慕放下玉珠，捧着童若忆布满情欲的脸，视线对上她意乱情迷的双眸，轻柔地吻过眼角，吻过右脸眼角下的那颗美人痣，吻过鼻尖，最后落在双唇之上，伸出灵巧湿润的舌细细描绘她的唇形，童若忆似乎难耐这既温柔又漫长的前戏，迷乱中紧紧从腰部抱着颜慕，颜慕失重骑坐在她的身上，下身几乎无缝隙贴合，张开嘴反守为攻，含住颜慕的小舌，与其纠缠嬉戏……

两人在浴缸里缠绵悱恻，随后又换到莲蓬花洒之下，像站在雨中，欣赏和感受着对方的温香软玉，每一寸领地，都不留余地的侵占。

【七】

童若忆早上醒来，已经下午一点，偌大的床上只躺着她一个人，不见颜慕的身影，平时她不会这样不打招呼就离开的，难道是有什么事情吗？正准备用手机拨号，一个陌生号码却抢先打进来，犹豫不决的按下接听键。

“童小姐吗？请您马上到医院来。”

【八】

童若忆赶到医院2号vip病房，累得气喘吁吁，身体还没恢复又经受这样强有力的运动，真的有点吃不消，站在颜慕病床前，差点没直接晕过去。

颜慕脸色苍白，左手手腕裹着纱布，鲜血侵染出来，看着赶来的童若忆，嘴角勉强挤出一抹微笑，童若忆看起来比她还要虚弱几分，想来一定是没有吃饭就急匆匆赶过来，吩咐身边的管事去准备营养餐，随后拉着摇摇欲坠的童若忆的手，让她坐在床沿。

“干嘛这么急？慢慢来也一样，我又不会死。”

“颜慕，你还不如直接杀了我。”

童若忆眼泪终于决堤，泣不成声，她怎么也想不到颜慕居然会用生命去做赌注，就为了赌她父亲会对她妥协，不再干涉她的私生活，不再反对她和童若忆在一起，因为颜父态度强硬，颜慕直接割腕，血流不止，直到她奄奄一息，颜父才投降，他这个女儿性子也不知道随了谁。

“别哭了，很丑的。”

童若忆不说话，只一个劲的哭，颜慕突然有些不知所措，不知道该怎么哄眼前的泪人儿。

小心翼翼地牵着她的手，嵌入指缝，柔声诱哄，“我们结婚好不好？”

“不好！”童若忆几乎不作思考的立刻吼出来，不过在颜慕听来，倒有点撒娇的意味。

“谁要和你这个变态结婚？”

【九】

三个月后

我和变态携手步入婚姻殿堂。

the end……


End file.
